La guerra, el amor y las traiciones
by Hokuto Sexy
Summary: Tras la muerte de Alexandros sus generales se reparten el vasto imperio, las guerras y traiciones entre ellos se suceden una tras de otra, también así los amores suscitados. Es la historia de Leonato y Pérdicas dos importantes hetairos (compañeros del rey, generales) de Alexandros, amantes trágicos que llegan hasta las últimas consecuencias...
1. I Oda del príncipe

**LA GUERRA, EL AMOR Y LAS TRAICIONES**

_**I. ODA DEL PRÍNCIPE**_

Primavera del 322 a.C., un año después de la muerte de Megas Aléxandros…

Un charco de sangre se extiende por el terregal, sangre oscura, aún tibia; en el centro de aquella mancha granate el cuerpo agonizante de uno de los generales de Aléxandros: Leonato.

Ya no sentía dolor, los ojos azules no distinguían nada, sabía que se estaba muriendo ahí en medio de la nada y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en como había llegado a suceder, ¿Cómo era posible que lo hubiera traicionado de esa manera? ¿Cómo alguien a quien le había sido siempre leal se transformaba delante de sus ojos en una bestia, en un bárbaro?.

No, no quería pensar en ello, no podía, no quería que sus últimos instantes de lucidez se vieran empañados por el odio. No quería marcharse al Estigia lleno de rencor, a él… a él no podía odiarlo, no… ni ante los brazos de las Moiras podía odiarlo.

_A ti que te quedas aquí, no puedo odiarte, no puedo culparte, aún aquí, así, doy la vida por ti, y si de algo sirve mi muerte, que sea para bien y que al menos tú puedas ser todo aquello que una vez soñamos…_

Pensó muy dentro de sí cuando sentía el cuerpo ligero como una pluma y el alma poco a poco se le escapaba de los labios, tenía una cita con Caronte y lo único que le dolía era que ahí en medio de la nada, nadie le pondría las monedas sobre los ojos para costear el viaje al más allá.

Fue en el 344 cuando llegué a Mieza al Nymphaeos, tenía 12 años apenas y toda una vida por delante, yo, el único heredero de mi padre Anteo, yo era el príncipe de Larisa, invitado por el rey Filipo de Macedonia para tener una educación típicamente griega como era el deseo del rey para los hijos importantes de su corte y sus aliados, tal era mi caso. Mi familia estaba emparentada por parte de la difunta madre de Filipo: Eurídice, estabamos vinculados a los lincestidas, podía presumir de tener más sangre real que muchos de mis nuevos compañeros, según me dijo mi padre.

Todavía recuerdo lo que me dijo la noche antes de partir: "Leonnatus, por tus venas corre la sangre de los lincestidas, eres un príncipe, tienes que dejar en alto nuestra casa y nuestro reino, que aunque pequeño, es clave para los deseos de Filipo, no te dejes de ninguno de los pequeños fanfarrones con los que tratarás y no te olvides de quien eres ni de tus dioses".

Larisa es un reino pequeño de Tracia, hacia el noreste se encuentra Pella, la capital de Macedonia, y ahí está el bosque de Mieza en donde Filipo había mandado construir el Nymphaeos, la escuela en donde tomaríamos clases impartidas por un importante amigo de juventud del rey de Macedonia, el filósofo heleno de nombre Aristóteles.

La noche de mi partida no podía dormir, estaba emocionado de marcharme a un lugar diferente, pero lo que más me hacía ilusión era marcharme lejos del ojo vigilante de mi padre que siempre parecía tener las palabras exactas para importunarme. Nada le parecía de mí, siempre me gustó el pugilato y lo practicaba pero era mucho mejor para el pancracio, cosa que siempre me traía problemas por cierto, ya fuera por que le había roto la nariz a algún niño hijo de un invitado de mi padre o por que le había dislocado un brazo a algún importante joven. Mi madre detestaba verme llegar con la ropa hecha jirones y cubierto de lodo, con sangre seca en el rostro o peor aún, se desataba la furia de mi padre si acaso llegaba con algún golpe o cardenales, y me zurraba… no era precisamente por que perdía el decoro o por que llegaba hecho un asco… era por haberme visto como un imbécil y haber dejado que algún otro niño me dejara en ese estado siendo yo el hijo de Anteo.

Los idiomas se me daban bien, nunca me costó trabajo aprender otras lenguas, sabía persa y griego aparte de macedonio, algo que siempre me ganó un lugar privilegiado en las reuniones en la corte de Larisa y más tarde en la de Aléxandros. Para mi buena suerte no tendría que hacer el camino yo solo, aparte de mi propia corte iría conmigo el hijo de Diades, gobernador de Pagase, vecinos nuestros y buenos amigos, su nombre es: Lysimakho; Lisímaco tenía mi misma edad y yo lo conocía casi desde el momento en el que aprendí a montar… no puedo decir que desde el momento en el que aprendí a caminar pues en nuestras lejanas tierras primero se aprendía a montar que a caminar.

A Lisímaco siempre lo tuve en alta estima, era muy buen amigo mío, compañero de juergas, de batalla, pero en aquel entonces solo de peleas infantiles, teníamos el mismo carácter indómito, solo que él a menudo pensaba más las cosas que yo, era más calculador, de cualquier modo me alegraba al menos tener a algún viejo conocido en Mieza.

El tiempo se nos había pasado volando, entre pláticas obscenas de ésta o aquella esclava, juego de dados y siestas, los días se nos desdibujaron, sin darnos cuenta estábamos ya en Pella, la capital de Macedonia. Ambos cabalgábamos uno al lado del otro y mirábamos absortos, yo con el ceño fruncido.

-Umm… me esperaba algo más… espectacular.- Me quejé mirando las casas amotinadas y el camino terregoso.

-Shhh cierra la boca Leonato…- me dijo Lisímaco aguantando la risa. – Si te escuchan podrían ponerse sensibles y no llegaríamos más allá de tres metros.-

Avanzábamos a paso lento rumbo al palacio en Pella, yo me iba distrayendo por el camino mirando a las chicas que pasaban por mi lado, las mujeres más al norte, como en Macedonia, son más rubias, al igual que los varones, al menos donde vivíamos Lisímaco y yo la gente rubia era poco común y aún se le seguía mirando como bárbara.

-Es una lástima…- dije acongojado.

-¿El qué? ¿De qué hablas?.-

-Allá a donde vamos, tengo entendido que nos mantendrán encerrados y privados de toda comodidad, incluidas las mujeres…-

Y la verdad era que no me consideraba tan diestro con las mujeres, en primera por que aún me llamaba más la atención la pelea que las chicas y en segunda por que algunas veces me sentía acomplejado por mi estatura, lo veía al punto claro con Lisímaco que tenía mi misma edad pero era varios dedos más alto que yo, más tarde aprendí a aceptarlo como una realidad irreversible, y con los años aquello se olvidó cuando alcancé mi estatura final y me di cuenta que si bien no era tan alto como deseaba las mujeres me seguían más que a cualquiera de mis compañeros, ¿Qué? ¿Acaso es malo entusiasmarse con uno mismo?.

Cuando alcanzamos el bastión del palacio era cerca de medio día, lo que más estábamos deseando los dos era podernos dar un baño y quitarnos la cantidad increíble de polvo que habíamos acumulado. Yo esperaba que Pella fuese más… no sé, más hermosa supongo, y así a simple vista, salvo por el palacio, era muy austera, llena siempre de polvo, un clima seco, nada más de imaginarme la estación en la que Perséfone estaba con su consorte Hades me daba un escalofrío por toda la columna vertebral.

Nos bajamos de los caballos mientras los llevaban a descansar y empezamos a juguetear, a empujarnos y a pelear como dos críos, no nos percatamos que unos ojos grises nos miraban atentos hasta que escuchamos la voz femenina llena de autoridad.

-Supongo que tú eres el príncipe de Larisa y tú debes ser el hijo de Diades.- Comentó la mujer pelirroja señalando a Lisímaco.

Ambos nos detuvimos en seco y nos cuadramos, hice una profunda reverencia cuando noté que sobre la cabeza de la pelirroja había una corona de oro, era la reina, Olimpíade.

-Señora, mi padre envía saludos y traje conmigo algunos presentes para…-

-Entiendo, desafortunadamente…- esto lo dijo sin ninguna emoción en el rostro frío- el rey no se encuentra, mi guardia los escoltará hasta Mieza, no es lejos de aquí, deben incorporarse inmediatamente a los demás jóvenes.-

Eso fue todo lo que dijo, esa fue nuestra honrosa bienvenida a Pella, yo me quedé con el ceño fruncido al igual que Lisímaco y no nos quedó más remedio que seguir a la guardia de la reina mientras nos conducían a Mieza.

-¿Has visto con que autoridad nos echó del palacio?.- Me preguntó molesto Lisímaco.

-Sí, no sabía que aquí se les permitiera a las mujeres llevar los asuntos de la corte con tanta libertad, ni siquiera mi madre lo hace, ya de por sí mi padre me había dicho que aquí en Pella todo o casi todo giraba en torno a los caprichos de la reina Olimpíade.-

Mieza era agradable, un bosque en medio de aquella aridez era un consuelo enorme, lo que distinguimos de inmediato fue el Nymphaeos de mármol donde tomaríamos clases, al aire libre, parecía un pequeño teatro cuadrangular dotado de asientos, escuchábamos los murmullos de los jóvenes que estaban reunidos ahí, cerca de una docena, y hasta nosotros llegaba el rumor de una voz clara y profunda, seguramente la de Aristóteles. Había otros espacios techados para las clases, según la materia y el gusto de Aristóteles era el lugar en donde teníamos que estar.

Nos llevaron al complejo de los dormitorios, donde nos topamos con otra sorpresa, para empezar era una sala común provista de clinos, no había habitaciones particulares y todas los clinos se alineaban contra la pared dejando el paso en el centro, un clino frente a otro.

-Pueden elegir alguno de los clinos que están desocupados, en donde no haya cosas de otros chicos…-

La primera voz amable que nos atendía desde que llegamos, era una mujer madura pero aún así seguía siendo bella, tendría tal vez unos treinta años y a juzgar por su acento era helena, llevaba el cabello bellamente recogido en la nuca y un kitón sencillo color miel con un peplo rosado sostenido al hombro. Era Pitias, la esposa de Aristóteles, y nuestro único contacto en ese lugar con una mujer, por que hasta los esclavos eran varones para evitarnos "distracciones innecesarias".

-Gracias señora…- Contestó trémulo Lisímaco y yo mismo me escuché dando un gracias escueto.

-Como pueden observar todo aquí en Mieza es austero a petición de Aristóteles y del mismo rey, las tres comidas se hacen en el comedor común, la primera al despuntar el alba, la segunda al medio día y la última a la puesta del sol, no están permitidos lujos de ninguna índole ni alimentos dados por familiares o amigos, no pongan esa cara chicos, se adaptarán rápidamente… el resto de sus compañeros no deben tardar.-

Nos dedicó una sonrisa amistosa y se marchó para dejarnos "aclimatándonos" en nuestras nuevas vidas miserables.

-Joder… yo pensé que esto era una escuela no un preámbulo para el servicio militar.- Suspiré pesadamente y observé a Lisímaco igual de consternado que yo.

-Oye, ¿Y el equipaje? Esos cabrones… ¿Crees que nos hayan visto la cara y se hayan robado nuestro equipaje?.- Cuando Lisímaco comentó aquello entró uno de los guardias de Olimpíade y nos arrojó a cada uno nuestra bolsa de piel con el equipaje.

-Que se diviertan y no follen mucho entre ustedes que después ya no sabrán como hacerlo con una mujer…-

Las risas de los otros guardias resonaron cuando se marchaban, no tuve tiempo de correr y estrellarle el puño en la cara. Mi compañero de infancia fue el primero en escoger clino, el primero que vio desocupado, arrojó su bolsa encima y se sentó mirándome con aburrimiento.

-Tengo hambre y ni siquiera en el palacio nos ofrecieron una mísera escudilla de caldo del día anterior…-

Estaba por quejarme cuando al levantar mi bolsa noté que pesaba mucho menos de lo que recordaba, maldije y la levanté con una sola mano.

-Pesa menos, nos han sacado cosas… hijos de puta, han fisgado en nuestras cosas…-

Molesto abrí la bolsa en el piso y con horror me di cuenta que la gran mayoría de mi ropa no estaba, toda aquella ropa lujosa de seda hecha por mi propia madre había desaparecido, en su lugar habían metido clámides de lino nada elegante, parecían uniformes de sirviente, tampoco estaban los varios pares de sandalias que llevaba, pero habían aparecido unas sandalias y botas de piel rudas como las que usan los hóplitas, pero lo que más me indignó fue que tampoco estaba el paquete de frutas secas que había guardado.

-Mierda, ¿Qué esperan? ¿Qué usemos exomis?.- Dijo iracundo Lisímaco refiriéndose a la clámide que llevan los esclavos, él por su parte constató también que le habían quitado muchas cosas.

-Menos mal que llevábamos el dinero atado al cinto y el sello real en el dedo, por lo que veo tampoco aquí nos ofrecerán un baño caliente, ¿Qué digo? Ni siquiera caliente, creo que será un baño con agua fría en el río que vi bordeaba el lugar…-

Lisímaco me ignoraba ahora y se había echado en su clino con las manos tras la cabeza, mirando el techo, su capacidad para ignorarme siempre me molestó, me volví a los clinos para buscar alguno pero el que a mí me había gustado estaba ocupado, era el que quedaba pegado a la ventana, tenía una vista hermosa al bosque, estaba desocupado el de a un lado de ese, pero me encapriché y decidí adueñarme de él.

-Bien… el dueño no está para reclamarlo, así que…-

Sin más tomé la bolsa de piel que estaba a un lado del clino y la arroje encima del otro, luego abrí el arcón a los pies de éste y empecé a hurgar en la ropa y cosas que había, me topé con ropa igual de desgraciada que la mía, solo un par de capas de aspecto caro para el frío, al fondo encontré una caja metálica y unas cartas, no me importó de quien carajo fuera todo eso, abrí una carta y leí, era de una chica, una tal Kléopatra a un tal Pérdicas, llena de cursilerías y no me olvides, la cerré y procedí a abrir la caja metálica.

-¿Por qué a él si le permiten tener esto?.-

Pregunté a la nada cuando vi en el interior unos panecillos de miel, uno a medio comer y ahí guardado en el fondo un amuleto y una cinta de cabello, probablemente de aquella Kléopatra. Sin dudarlo me llevé a los labios el panecillo a medio comer y cerré la caja, luego saqué todo lo que había en el arcón y lo puse en el del otro clino, estaba en ello y llevándome a la boca el último bocado cuando escuchamos las voces y risas del resto de los chicos y la puerta se abrió de golpe. Al menos media docena de ojos nos miraban sorprendidos. Uno de aquellos chicos, delgado, de ojos grises y cabello pelirrojo me apuntó con el dedo, parecía bastante mal encarado.

-¿Quiénes son? ¿Por qué están aquí?.-

Me erguí y estaba por contestarle cuando de entre el grupito un chico de cabello rubio, tan rubio que casi juraba que era de cabello plateado, colorado como un tomate se abrió paso a codazos entre los demás, se acercó amenazador hasta donde yo estaba, respiraba como un toro lo haría y me miraba de cabeza a pies, no me moví y tampoco le di importancia.

-Tú… ¿Cómo te has atrevido a hurgar entre mis cosas? ¿Quién te crees que eres, esclavo?.-

Me gritó fulminándome con sus ojos azules como el mar, arquee las cejas divertido y me reí supuse que aquel era Pérdicas.

-Me gusta éste clino y lo quiero, si no te parece podemos pelear por él el que gane se lo queda, y por cierto que mala cocinera la que te ha dado esos panecillos.-

Todos guardaban silencio y miraban simultáneamente de Pérdicas a mí, yo esperaba que tal vez el chico se diera por vencido y aceptara dejarme el clino pero me sorprendió cuando dio un alarido de rabia como un animal, no pude reaccionar por que se dejó ir contra mí, era más alto que yo, muchas veces pude constatar que aunque mi adversario fuera mayor, más corpulento o más alto eso no importaba, yo era muy hábil para la pelea y ésta no sería la excepción.

Creo que la gota que derramó el vaso fue mi comentario sobre los panecillos mediocres, a saber quien se los había dado, en un instante me golpeo el abdomen y me doble sin aire, se dejó ir con todo su peso, grave error, con la misma fuerza con la que se me fue encima lo hice trastabillar y pronto los dos nos encontrábamos masacrándonos a golpes en el piso, pude distinguir por el rabillo del ojo que Lisímaco se había puesto de pie y estaba dispuesto a interceder por mí, pero un chico de cabello castaño y aspecto suave lo contuvo.

-No, déjalos, no se harán daño…- Le dijo aquel joven agradable que después supimos se llamaba Seleuco y era el vecino de clino de Lisímaco.

Cuando Pérdicas quiso hacerme una llave tomándome por la espalda me di la vuelta con velocidad cayendo encima de él, para ese entonces se había hecho un gran alboroto y algunos gritaban y aplaudían casi todos coreando a Pérdicas, claro, desconocían mi nombre, atrapé al rubio Pérdicas boca abajo, mis cabello castaños colgaban por mi frente y nuca haciéndome resoplar para quitármelos de la cara, le atrapé torciendo su brazo y pierna derechos de manera dolorosa, yo sabía cuanto dolía eso, yo mismo lo había experimentado, y lo que me sorprendió de él fue que no se quejó, no gritó ni se amilanó, siempre lo respeté por eso.

-¿Te rindes?.- Dije resollando.

-No…-

-Ríndete o sacaré de su sitio el brazo primero y luego la pierna.-

-No…- Dijo respirando con dificultad y colorado como tomate.

-No seas terco, ríndete.-

-Bien… tú ganas…- Finalmente aceptó.

Lo solté inmediatamente sin hacerle nada más, no soy de los que pelean sucio y se aprovechan del vencido, recosté la espalda contra el clino para tomar aire, me puse de pie y le extendí la mano a Pérdicas para ayudarlo a levantar, pero él me ignoró y se levantó solo, se sacudió sin siquiera mirarme. De entre el grupo de chicos uno de ellos nos miraba muy atento con una sonrisa amistosa en los labios, también rubio, de ojos azules perspicaces y rostro delicado, era el más bajo de todos, era incluso más bajo que yo, de pronto se adelantó con la mano extendida hacia mí.

-Jaire, soy Aléxandros, hijo de Filipo rey de Macedonia.-

Por un momento me sentí apenado por mi honrosa presentación, lo único que pude hacer fue limpiarme un poco la mano con la clámide y extendérsela como saludo, yo pensé que me rechazaría, digo, estaba hecho un asco de por sí, pero en aquellos años Aléxandros era un joven humilde y así continuó al menos hasta que se convirtió en Rey de Reyes, el chico a su lado que tenía porte real mi miró con burla como pensando que osaba yo a tocar al príncipe echo una pifia, él era Hephaistion, el inseparable de Aléxandros.

-Jaire príncipe de los macedonios, yo soy Leonato, hijo de Anteo, y él…- señalé a Lisímaco- es Lisímaco hijo de Diades, señor de Pagase.-

Aléxandros estrechó mi mano sonriente al igual que la de Lisímaco, el sujeto pelirrojo de ojos grises que estaba también ahí bufó con sorna en griego, tal vez esperando que yo no lo entendiera.

-¿Y éste es el noble de Larisa?.-

-De hecho soy el príncipe de Larisa.- Puntualicé en perfecto griego. Se llamaba Kassandros, era insufrible no solo conmigo sino con casi todos, es uno de esos tipos que siempre acaban fastidiándole la alegría a los demás, arqueó una ceja sorprendido y no dijo nada más, me miró aún con burla.

Puedo decir que aquella tarde estuvo llena de eventos extraños, aunque la mayoría de los chicos eran amables y nos trataban bien Lisímaco y yo nos sentíamos un tanto retraídos, y no es que Pérdicas y Kassandros ayudaran mucho mirándome como un advenedizo, la cena ocurrió sin ningún incidente, esa noche platicamos todos en el dormitorio hasta tarde, nos interrogaron acerca de nuestro lugar de origen y cada uno se presentó: Pérdicas hijo de Orontes de la casa de los orestis también de sangre real, Eumenes de Cardia, el griego; Kassandros hijo de Antípatros, importante general de Filipo; Hephaistion hijo de Amyntor, embajador macedonio y Seleuco, nos sumamos Lisímaco y yo, casi todos oscilábamos entre los 12 años, y los mayores eran: Cráteros de 15 años, un tipo bastante duro y que gustaba de presumir sus enormes músculos, Ptolomeo también de 15 años, hijo de Lagos, un lugarteniente de Filipo… a mí Ptolomeo me daba la impresión de tener un breve parecido con Aléxandros, tal vez era mi imaginación… después supe por qué, y por último Filotas que estaba ya por integrarse a la caballería, tenía 17 años, hijo de Parmenión otro general de Filipo.

En general era un grupo uniforme, salvo por los mayores que solían tratarnos como críos, más tarde todos seríamos la guardia personal de Aléxandros. Nos fuimos a dormir cuando ya nos mataba el sueño, antes de caer rendido en los brazos de Morfeo me volví para echarle un vistazo a Pérdicas, él me daba la espalda y no pude ver si dormía o permanecía despierto, no volvimos a pelear por el clino, pero sí por otras cosas.

Me pregunté que sería de todos nosotros en 10 años… y con ese pensamiento me quedé dormido.


	2. II Oda a la amistad imperecedera

_**II. ODA A LA AMISTAD IMPERECEDERA**_

En Mieza la vida era apacible, aunque para mí y supongo que para Lisímaco también, bastante monótona, estaba muy acostumbrado a andar libremente por cualquier lugar, prácticamente crecí en la libertad de los hermosos bosques y extensos pastos de Tracia, me costaba un trabajo sobrehumano vivir entre cuatro paredes y amarrado a las reglas, reglas que por cierto nunca cumplía, era el más indisciplinado de mis compañeros, seguido muy de cerca por Lisímaco.

A menudo me encontraba "impresentable" como decía Hephaistion, siempre con el cabello enmarañado, cubierto de cardenales y arañazos, además con las manos generalmente cruzadas por la maldita vara de Aristóteles que solía aplicarme cuando no me estaba en paz en el laboratorio de farmacéutica. Lo mío era la táctica militar y siempre era de los más avanzados en el entrenamiento militar que también nos empezaban a dar.

-Vaya, vaya, hasta que has encontrado algo de tu talla ¿Verdad pequeño bárbaro?.- Musitaba Kassandros fastidiándome.

Eran regularmente la clase de comentarios que me dirigía cuando estábamos con Leónidas practicando pancracio o pugilato, según lo que se le diera a cada cual, yo por mi parte trataba de tener paciencia e ignorarlo. En más de una ocasión pude darme cuenta del particular odio que sentían mutuamente Aléxandros y Hephaistion por él, creo que con los únicos con los que no tenía problemas era con Cráteros y con Ptolomeo, pero pensándolo bien tener problemas con Cráteros era un suicidio, nadie osaba meterse con aquel sujeto corpulento, y con Ptolomeo… ¡Bah! Él era tan serio y tranquilo que todos lo dejábamos en paz, no fuera que empezara a darnos alguno de sus aburridos discursos acerca de esas tragedias que leía.

También Leónidas solía azotarme cuando empezaba alguna pelea, cosa que no podía evitar, en especial con Pérdicas, aquel sujeto a menudo era mi compañero en la palestra, lo que son las cosas, no necesito decir que nos golpeábamos y hacíamos llaves con particular saña. Aunque nunca más comentamos el incidente del clino sabía bien que dada su personalidad me guardó rencor muchos años. Y si a eso le sumamos que solía hacerle bromas pesadas como meterle sapos a la cama, o gusanos en su asiento… no era de sorprenderse que me detestara.

En el 342 tenía 14 años, una tarde en la que Aristóteles para variar me había castigado por estar durmiendo en la clase de la tarde, la clase "Exotérica" o de "Nociones Comunes", es decir, literatura, filosofía, retórica… había cosas que me interesaban mucho, pero no todo, los que tenían mayor retención para eso eran Ptolomeo, Eumenes, Aléxandros y Hephaistion, en fin… el caso es que esa tarde mientras hablaba de no se que elemento de la Odisea, mi castigo, aparte de los consabidos varazos en las manos, fue quedarme el resto de la tarde aprendiendo al menos la mitad de las rapsodias de la Odisea, y sin cenar.

Y para colmo de males Pérdicas también estaba ahí en el mismo lugar que yo tratando de hacer una infusión, que supuestamente tendría que servir para contrarrestar el dolor a base de diferentes hierbas; en la clase de la mañana, la clase "Acromática", dedicada a cuestiones científicas, nos sometíamos al amplísimo conocimiento de Aristóteles en especies de animales y herbolaria, matemáticas, observación de las estrellas y otras. Muchas veces cuando nos vimos solos en peligro pudimos salvarnos la vida con los conocimientos que adquirimos, al menos sabíamos suturar, preparar medicinas sencillas mediante hierbas y regresarnos los huesos a su lugar.

Pérdicas estaba peleando con la dichosa infusión, al parecer las cantidades no le cuadraban y acababa haciendo un líquido de color asqueroso y que sabía mucho peor, según Aristóteles mismo nos dijo, cuando estuviera lista la pócima debía adormecer ligeramente la lengua y tener un gusto suave.

Yo observaba al borde de la carcajada distrayéndome del pergamino que tenía enfrente, sabía que estaba poniendo demasiada agua y demasiadas hierbas, más de lo necesario, y al calentarla desprendía un humo terrible que me hacía toser.

-Oye, estás mezclando demasiado beleño, ¿No estás usando el cinamomo? Eso le dará un gusto un poco más ligero…-

-¿Tú que sabes? Dedícate a leer lo que tienes ahí.- Contestó cortante Pérdicas.

Me levanté de la silla y me acerqué hasta dónde estaba él en el extremo de la mesa calentando su apestosa poción, observé lo que hervía y vi que nuevamente había fallado, quité el frasco del fuego y arrojé el contenido por la ventana.

-Oye idiota casi lo tenía…-

-No sueñes Pérdicas con eso podrías matar de nauseas a alguien… ésta mañana yo mismo lo hice y me ha salido bien, por eso te dije que es demasiado beleño.-

Coloqué el frasco en el fuego con agua limpia, mucha menos de la que él estaba poniendo, le agregué primero el eucalipto, luego una pequeña cantidad de beleño y al final el cinamomo, Pérdicas observaba con recelo pero me dejo hacerlo, observaba atento las cantidades que tomaba con los dedos, cuando al final estuvo lista ya no olía mal y el color no era tan oscuro.

Le di un empujón jugando y él me lo regresó con más violencia.

-¿Ya está?.-

-Sí, puedes probar, si quieres te golpeo la cabeza para ver si sí funciona.-

Me miro alucinado y olisqueo la poción, la probó y sintió el hormigueo en la lengua, se volvió a mirarme casi con una sonrisa, yo me encogí de hombros y me retiré a mi lugar a seguir memorizando la Odisea, un instante después él salió de ahí llevándose el frasco para mostrárselo a Aristóteles, mientras tanto yo tendría que seguir ahí encerrado mientras los otros seguramente estaban haciendo al vago en el bosque y ya se disponían a tomar la cena, el estómago me empezó a burbujear por el hambre.

-Maldito Odiseo… ¿A mí de que carambas me sirve saber si se ha entrevistado con el adivino Tiresias? ¿Cuánto llevo aquí?.-

Me había dejado caer contra el papiro y la mesa y estaba ahí tirado pensando que seguramente todos estaban en el río dándose un chapuzón por que hacía un calor de los mil demonios y yo castigado…

Escuché unos pasos que se acercaban a mí y pensé que sería Ptolomeo para comprobar qué había memorizado o tal vez Aristóteles.

-Ya voy, ya voy, solo estaba tomando un descanso…-

Me pusieron delante una escudilla de sopa a medio comer y una mitad de pan, el olor me levantó de inmediato y cuando levanté la vista me encontré con los ojos de Pérdicas, arquee las cejas sorprendido y no me atrevía a tomar nada, ¿Sería un Dios disfrazado de Pérdicas? El verdadero Pérdicas no me habría dado ni una piedra con sal.

-Gracias por ayudarme… no pude traer más por que apenas si pude escurrirme del comedor con esto… bueno, ¿Vas a comer o no? Necesito llevarme el plato de regreso…-

Ví una fugaz sonrisa en su rostro casi siempre serio y yo mismo me descubrí sonriéndole también, aunque nuestros ojos eran igualmente azules los de él eran más claros, más gélidos, y con aquella sonrisa amistosa casi parecía otro.

-No hay de qué, gracias…- No supe que más decir, tenía un hambre atroz y me pareció un gesto noble de su parte haberme llevado la mitad de su comida. – Es la mitad de tu comida…-

-No importa, de por sí no tengo mucha hambre…- se sentó sobre la mesa mientras yo comía y observó el papiro. – Memoriza los hechos importantes en el orden en el que van, así será más fácil que un solo hecho te remonte a toda la rapsodia.-

Lo miré pensativo y asentí mientras me llevaba un pedazo de pan a los labios, acabé en un santiamén con la cena frugal que me había llevado, y no supe bien si aquello era una tregua mutua o el final definitivo de las hostilidades, pero… había cosas que no se debían preguntar, solo interpretar.

-Gracias Pérdicas…-

-De nada… ahora me voy, antes de que echen en falta el plato.-

Tomó el plato y se lo llevó, hizo un gesto de asentimiento y se dio la vuelta, andando como siempre, derecho y sin volverse, lo observé hasta que cerró la puerta y pensé en lo extraño que era aquel tipo. Solo esperaba que no le hubiese echado nada extraño a la sopa, tal vez en venganza por tantas que le había hecho.

Filotas ya no se encontraba en el grupo, estaba integrándose a la caballería y lo mismo les esperaba a Cráteros y a Ptolomeo que incluso los habían enviado a ciertas misiones y recibían un entrenamiento militar especial.

Cumplí mi castigo y después de que Aristóteles en persona me escuchó balbucear entre bostezos las rapsodias que había aprendido de memoria, finalmente me dejó marchar y arrastrando los pies enfilé al dormitorio, Lisímaco andaba haciendo al vago y nos encontramos unos metros antes de llegar, me quejaba con él amargamente de que me habían dejado sin comer, no mencioné el asunto de Pérdicas, cuando en ese momento alguien pasó corriendo casi por nuestro lado y nos arrojó.

-Hijo de puta espera a que te atrape…-

-Ese era Ptolomeo…- Murmuró Lisímaco a mi lado –Y por cierto de bastante mal humor.-

-Casi nos echa por tierra.- Me quejé.

Cráteros salió de algún lugar que yo no vi y antes de que nos arrojara de su camino también nos movimos, alcanzó a Ptolomeo y discutieron algo que no pudimos escuchar, a medida que nos acercábamos podíamos distinguir a Ptolomeo furioso, algo que nunca antes habíamos visto, le dio un golpe en el rostro a Cráteros y se marchó, Cráteros le gritó de manera que él y todos los que estábamos ahí escucháramos.

-¡Pero un día has de ser mío Ptolomeo!.-

Todos sabíamos que a Cráteros le gustaban también los chicos y eso era algo muy normal, pero no sabíamos que su instinto recaía en Ptolomeo, hasta ese día, no supe por que era exactamente por lo que peleaban, y tampoco lo pregunté, hasta Kassandros respetaba la intimidad de los demás… bueno casi.

La tregua entre Pérdicas y yo era muy frágil por que bastaba algún comentario o alguna broma para que acabáramos a golpes, sin embargo la mayor parte del tiempo la convivencia era tolerable, algo que a mi amigo de infancia Lisímaco le desagradaba bastante, por alguna razón que yo desconocía Pérdicas nunca le agradó y siempre le pareció alguien artero y poco confiable, pensaba que simplemente se ponía celoso de que lo agregara a mis amigos siendo que él tenía el lugar más privilegiado.

-Deberías tener cuidado con ese sujeto.- Me comentó una tarde mientras andábamos por el bosque con Aristóteles.

-Así pues ustedes ahora están tan preparados como cualquier griego, son civilizados y no son bárbaros, pero no deben sentirse mucho más allá de su verdadera condición, como pueden ver a lo largo de la historia los griegos han sufrido una serie de reveses por sentimientos tan primitivos como negativos tal es el caso de…- La voz del filósofo se perdía entre el grupo y entre los árboles.

-Vamos Lisímaco, estás celoso, yo no te hago comentarios por tu nuevo amigo Seleuco ¿Verdad? Además…- Mi compañero frunció el ceño molesto y se puso colorado.

-No seas idiota Leonato, solamente me preocupa, ese tipo no es de fiar, yo sé lo que te digo…- Y guardó silencio dejándome solo y rezagado mientras él se adelantaba.

Me encogí de hombros y seguí a los demás.

Dos años después, corría el año del 340, ya solo nos encontrábamos unos cuantos en Mieza, Cráteros y Ptolomeo ya estaban en el ejercito macedonio y de vez en cuando los veíamos en Pella, orgullosos con los uniformes macedonios se paseaban ante nuestra mirada de envidia, nosotros también deseábamos mostrar nuestra valía en el ejército pero Filipo consideraba que aún no estábamos preparados, sin embargo un par de veces consintió en llevarnos a foguear con su ejército para someter algunos pueblos al norte de Macedonia, entre los más belicosos los getas. Eumenes, el griego, se había incorporado como parte de la administración del rey, a ese tipo se le daban muy bien los números y como después supimos sentía un amor terrible hacia el dinero.

Joven como era empezaba a sentir la espantosa necesidad de compañía, y a menudo cuando teníamos permisos especiales o pequeñas vacaciones no perdía el tiempo y aprovechaba que las chicas empezaban a seguirme, aprendí el arte milenario de cortejar a las mujeres, procuraba ser discreto y no alardear de mis aptitudes en la cama, el resto de mis compañeros no se guardaban los detalles para sí mismos sino que los compartían a voz de cuello con los demás.

Éramos jóvenes y estabamos explorando nuestra sexualidad, casi todos… casi… solo Aléxandros y Hephaistion parecían mantenerse al margen, si alguno de ellos tuvo una aventura en esos años yo no me enteré, sabía que ambos se profesaban una amistad fuera de lo común y que muy probablemente también compartían otras cosas.

Estábamos en el palacio de Pella, se celebraba el ritual en honor a Artemisa ese año y eran unas fiestas muy esperadas, en especial por que la mayoría de las chicas jóvenes, importantes y solteras se mostraban con sus mejores galas, y era ahí donde se arreglaban la mayor parte de los matrimonios.

Llegaba de una taberna con Pérdicas, estabamos riendo ruidosamente de que habían mandado a paseo al pobre Seleuco y que casi se echó a llorar cuando vio que la chica que tanto le gustaba se dejaba hacer la corte por Kassandros, tengo que admitirlo, Kassandros a pesar de su constitución delgada poseía un rostro agradable y se las apañaba bien para atraer a las mujeres.

-¿Viste su cara? Pobre Seleuco, pero bueno podría conseguirse a alguien mejor, una mujer que se deja conquistar por Kassandros no es digna de un buen guerrero.- Sentenció Pérdicas.

-¿Qué te puedo decir? La chica es… muy ardiente…- Aseguré.

-¿Te la has tirado? Eres un cabrón, ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?.-

-Bueno es que eso…- Me quedé callado y me detuve, en el pasillo justo en la puerta de mi dormitorio había una chica esperando, vestida de blanco y con el velo blanco aún en el cabello, era una de las chicas que habían ido a ofrendar a Artemisa, le indiqué a Pérdicas con la vista y él cuando la vio casi se fue para atrás.

-Leonato… espera aquí… ¿Puedes hacer guardia en el pasillo por favor?.-

-¿Pero qué…?.- Ni siquiera me escuchó, fue hasta la chica y la abrazó, ella era Kléopatra, aquella chica de las cartas románticas, y por si fuera poco era la hermana de Aléxandros.

-Debes estar loco Pérdicas, es la hermana del príncipe…- Murmuré de mal talante cuidando que nadie se acercara.

Mientras tanto ellos dos no perdían el tiempo, cuando me volví para echar un vistazo ambos estaban abrazados besándose, ella estaba recargada contra la puerta de mi dormitorio y Pérdicas nada tonto echaba mano por debajo del vestido de ella.

-Donde no se les ocurra meterse a mi habitación para hacerlo…-

Afortunadamente no tuve que seguir de mal tercio en aquel espectáculo, uno de los pajes se acercaba medio borracho sostenido por Cráteros, ya imaginaba a donde iban a parar, le silbé a Pérdicas y él comprendió, Kléopatra se separó de él en un último beso y le dijo algo al oído, me pareció verla llorando, corrió al otro lado del pasillo y yo me acerqué a Pérdicas.

-Estás loco, es la hermana de Aléxandros, además, está comprometida con Aléxandros de Epiro el hermano de Olimpíade…-

-Ya lo sé, me lo acaba de confirmar…- Dijo abatido, me tiró del cabello y me empujo a la puerta de mi dormitorio. – Es hora de dormir salvaje…-

-Buenas noches bárbaro…- Contesté y me metí a mi habitación.

Era bastante tarde pero aún así se escuchaban los murmullos de los que estaban afuera todavía, de los amantes furtivos y de los que se habían pasado de copas, curiosamente mientras trataba de dormir escuché con claridad que la puerta de Pérdicas, a un costado de la mía, se abría… y luego el inconfundible sonido de los que están ofrendando a Afrodita, no podía creerlo, el muy inteligente se había llevado a la cama a la hermana de Aléxandros antes de que partiera a desposarse con el rey de Epiro, me reí y procuré dormir, al amanecer nos íbamos de regreso a Mieza.

Por la mañana Pérdicas apareció en el desayuno como si nada, aunque con aquella sonrisa característica del que ha hecho algo prohibido que los demás no saben, no le comenté nada por que no quería aturdirlo con mis preguntas, además suponía que debía ser para él algo doloroso.

Al llegar a Mieza Aristóteles estaba indispuesto al parecer había comido y bebido demasiado en las fiestas y se encontraba mal del estómago así que nos dio el día, algo milagroso pues primero muerto que dejarnos abrazar por la barbarie como él decía, Aléxandros y Hephaistion lo estaban atosigando con preguntas y los demás deambulábamos por el lugar, estaba solo, me fui a pasear al río y ahí encontré a Pérdicas pensativo, como no me vio llegar corrí y me abalancé sobre él.

-¡En guardia!.-

-Eso es trampa, no es honroso atacar por la espalda.- Me reclamó y empezamos a luchar entre el pasto húmedo y el lodo hasta acabar hechos un asco.

-¡Ríndete salvaje!.-

-Ni loco… ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?.- Dije al borde de las lágrimas cuando me retorcía una pierna. –Vale, vale, me rindo…-

Me soltó y ambos jadeantes estabamos tumbados con el sol quemándonos, cada vez hacía más calor en ese verano y pronto estábamos cubiertos de sudor también, así que me puse de pie seguido por él y me saqué la clámide, las sandalias y por último el taparrabos, estaba orgulloso de mi cuerpo así que nunca me importó andar desnudo, habíamos adoptado la costumbre de arrancarnos cualquier vello corporal, principalmente por higiene, en el campo de batalla no se puede andar siempre aseado y los piojos son comunes, por habladas de muchos sabíamos que la comezón en los genitales era mortal, nos daba risa mirarnos así, sin un solo pelo en el cuerpo, como efebos, también nos rasurábamos completamente la barba, a la usanza helena.

Pérdicas me miraba de reojo y él mismo se desnudaba para meterse al río.

-Vamos Pérdicas, ¿Qué esperas? ¿A que sea un viejo barrigón?.-

-Ya eres un barrigón…-

-No es cierto…- Comenté molesto y me miré el vientre, absolutamente plano y musculoso, mientras yo me preocupaba por una inexistente barriga él corrió y se arrojó al agua mojándome.

Seguimos chapoteando un rato hasta que estuvimos completamente limpios, empezaba a hacer más calor y no queríamos salir, al parecer los demás tuvieron la misma idea que nosotros y pronto aquello se convirtió en un baño público, Lisímaco gritaba obscenidades, Seleuco le hacía señas obscenas a Hephaistion, y Aléxandros le arrojaba lodo en un puño a Kassandros que evidentemente hirvió de furia. Ptolomeo, Cráteros y Eumenes también estaban ahí, habían decidido visitar al viejo maestro, pero ellos estaban en la orilla sentados charlando.

Finalmente nos aburrimos y salimos del agua para secarnos al sol, ese fue uno de los mejores veranos que yo recuerde haber pasado en Mieza, pero como no todo es felicidad fue ahí cuando estallé finalmente contra Kassandros. Resulta que al salir sin querer pisé su clámide y por supuesto me increpó por ello.

-Ey bárbaro has echado a perder mi clámide y es mucho más cara que todo lo que llevas encima.-

-Lo siento no la vi, además así ya tienes algo que hacer: lavarla.- Le contesté cínicamente, cosa que lo hizo enojar más.

-Yo no sé que es lo que les enseñan a los príncipes en Larisa, por que veo que éste "príncipe" no tiene nada de noble, hasta un ladrón tendría más sangre real.- Se burló con crueldad.

Estallé y me le acerqué furibundo, creo que algo en mi rostro les hizo pensar a los demás que esta vez iba enserio, que no iba a detenerme hasta que le diera su merecido.

-Tal vez Kassandros, tal vez tengas razón, yo por mi parte no necesito colgarme de los atributos ni del cargo de mi padre para ser alguien importante en la corte, ¿Qué no sabes que solo estás aquí por que tu padre es un general muy querido y no por que se te aprecie realmente?.- La dureza de mis palabras dieron exactamente en el blanco, noté que le había dolido lo que le había dicho y perdió aquella máscara de no-me-importa-nada, me dio un empujón.

-¿Cómo dices bárbaro? Tu no eres mejor que yo, a ti te han sacado de tu agreste tierra donde te dedicabas a pastar seguramente y no dudo ni por un momento que la sangre real de la que presumes no existe, tu madre evidentemente es una pastora recogida por un hombre medianamente bien acomodado.-

Aquello era demasiado, ya era inútil hablar, temblé de la rabia y le dejé ir el puño en el rostro, la nariz y la boca le sangraron profusamente, no esperé siquiera a que se recuperara y empecé a golpearlo como loco, él mismo también me golpeaba de la misma manera pero yo de la rabia que sentía ni siquiera notaba el dolor, escuchaba a mis compañeros gritando que nos detuviéramos cuando se asustaron al ver la violencia con la que caíamos al suelo terregoso, apenas por el rabillo del ojo notaba que Ptolomeo y Lisímaco trataban de separarnos pero estaba tan enfadado que no me controlaba ni yo mismo.

-Yo no sé… por qué Pérdicas… te ha adoptado como amigo… él mismo se está convirtiendo en un… bárbaro… ¿O es acaso Pérdicas que… te tiras a Leonato?.- Preguntó Kassandros en el piso mientras le apretaba el cuello, aquello me hizo bufar como un toro.

-¡Leonato suéltalo lo vas a matar!.- Escuche que gritaba Eumenes atrás de mí.

-Leonato…- Murmuró muy bajito Pérdicas…


	3. III Oda del destino

_**III. ODA DEL DESTINO**_

-Puedes acusarme de lo que quieras y se te antoje, pero yo, Kassandros… nunca voy a tener que sufrir como tú por esa espantosa falta de cariño, yo nunca voy a tener que conseguir las cosas que quiero a la fuerza o abriendo las piernas… para ti nunca habrá unos brazos que te rodeen cálidos por las noches, ni de mujer ni de hombre, tú morirás solo, rodeado de ese muro de veneno que te ennegrece el corazón…-

Supe bien que lo que le dije a Kassandros ese día, jamás lo olvidaría, lo supe por la expresión de sus ojos, lo supe por que leí el dolor en ellos y sentí lástima por él, si bien fue sólo un atisbo en un instante desapareció y regresó la rabia de siempre, me miró con profundo rencor cuando lo ahogaba.

-No eres más que un campesino, un bastardo sin honor, un animal recogido del campo y traído aquí a Mieza por compasión, únicamente para que la gente de tu pueblo no se sintiera ofendida y aceptaran apoyar a Filipo… así que "príncipe de Larisa" no te sientas tan importante…-

Tenía unas ganas horrorosas de destrozarle el cuello ahí mismo, pero afortunadamente o desafortunadamente, según se le viera, Aristóteles llegó en ese momento, bastante maltrecho y enfadado, tal vez por que lo habíamos obligado a ponerse en pie o tal vez por que había escuchado nuestra discusión estúpida.

-Ustedes dos… sepárense.- Nos ordenó en un tono que no aceptaba protestas.

Tambaleante me puse de pie soltando a Kassandros de mala gana y miré a Aristóteles, él me devolvió una mirada de decepción y me sentí culpable, Kassandros me dirigió su conocida mirada de odio y luego se volvió al filósofo, todos los demás guardaban silencio, temían al igual que yo, respirar y hacer que se desataran las furias del griego.

-¿Quién ha empezado?.- Inquirió.

Un silencio completo, solo se escuchaba el rumor del agua correr.

-He sido yo, yo he pegado primero, pero es qué…- Reconocí con culpa.

-Eso ya no me extraña Leonato, siempre estás armando revueltas que hasta el mismísimo Alcibíades se sentiría minimizado en comparación contigo.-

Baje la vista y esperé, seguramente me pediría que me marchara de Mieza para siempre. Pero algo en el silencio de Aristóteles me hizo pensar que estaba planeando más. Kassandros sonreía con tal complacencia que me dieron ganas de sacarle los dientes uno a uno.

-Leonato es un bárbaro…- Se burló Kassandros y se dio la vuelta como si aquella escaramuza hubiese terminado y ya estuviera olvidada.

-Veinte azotes para Leonato y veinte para ti Kassandros.-

-¿Pero qué…? Yo no he sido quien comenzó la pelea.- Se quejó el pelirrojo con cara de sorpresa, para ese instante Aléxandros y Hephaistion se habían unido a la comitiva de mi juicio sumario y ambos sonreían al escuchar el primer castigo de Kassandros, el hijo del tan famoso Antípatros, que encima de todo iba a ser azotado delante de los demás.

-El error más recurrente de Leonato es violentarse y arreglarlo todo a golpes pero tú Kassandros… es más deshonroso provocar a tu compañero ofendiendo a su familia y el lugar del cual proviene, no es digno de un guerrero dar esa clase de golpes bajos, por ésta vez me atrevo a asegurar que te mereces lo que te ha sucedido, si no puedes mantener las simpatías de tus compañeros ¿Cómo esperas que una ile* te sea leal? Y tú Leonato… parece que en todos estos años no has aprendido a comportarte con el mínimo de civilización.-

No me quedó más remedio que darle la razón, por vez primera no tenía ni una sola queja de las sentencias de Aristóteles, se dio la vuelta y me imaginé que iba por la odiosa vara para azotarnos.

-No debiste ofuscarte tanto… ya sabes que a ese idiota solo hay que ignorarlo.- Me comentó Pérdicas acercándose a mí, lo observé con una sonrisa irónica.

-Por cuarenta azotes con gusto le hubiera roto los huesos y de buena gana… aunque no me pudiera levantar del clino en un mes.-

Pérdicas negó con la cabeza y se rió de mi comentario cínico, sus ojos azules me decían que en parte se sentía culpable, por que Kassandros nos había ofendido a los dos y solo yo fui quien le plantó cara, pero… ¿Acaso no uno hace eso por los amigos?.

-Te viste lento, debiste dejarlo para el arrastre antes de que llegara el viejo.- Lisímaco que estaba ahí también me dio un codazo en las costillas.

Los mayores se marcharon, no tenían interés en ver como nos azotaban por nuestras niñerías, el resto de nuestros compañeros se quedaron ahí, y no por mórbidos, creo que más bien fue por lealtad. Aristóteles regresó acompañado de un esclavo que llevaba la vara húmeda para el castigo, yo tragué saliva, ya no había necesidad de descubrirme, estaba completamente desnudo igual que el pelirrojo, había un tronco cortado de un árbol en el que a veces se sentaba Aléxandros a reflexionar, me puse de rodillas casi aferrando el tronco con los brazos, ya estaba acostumbrado pero no a tantos azotes, creo que a medida que crecía, el número de azotes aumentaba también.

El primer latigazo me enrojeció la piel, apreté los ojos por el ardor, pero no me quejé, nunca me quejaba, sabía aguantar muy bien el dolor, además no lo haría delante de los demás y menos delante de Kassandros. Para el séptimo golpe la piel me escocía y sentía que los hilillos de sangre escurrían por la espalda. Levanté la vista y mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando ahí en mi campo de visión estaba Pérdicas mirándome compungido, casi pude olvidarme de los latigazos… casi… aquellos ojos azules estaban sufriendo por mí el dolor de los latigazos, él sentía el dolor de mi cuerpo y me devolvió una mirada confusa… yo no lo sabía entonces y no lo entendí hasta después.

Le saqué la lengua jugando y el simplemente sonrió, aquella mirada… me dolió… más aún que los golpes que ya casi no sentía por ahí del número dieciocho; al fin terminó mi castigo, tenía las piernas tambaleantes, hice acopio de fuerza y me puse de pie lo mejor que pude, tomé mi ropa y me marché, los demás sí se quedaron a mirar a Kassandros solo por humillarlo, y después Seleuco me dijo que no había siquiera soltado un quejido, que aguantó por puro orgullo, aunque tenía casi los ojos embotados de lágrimas de dolor.

Disponíamos de baños, baños fríos y baños de vapor, no puedo jurar que fueran unas termas, ni unos baños tan magníficos como los del palacio de Pella. Recién azotado y pensativo me refugié ahí, en el baño frío, tomé la jofaina más cercana, misma que llené de agua, cogí un ungüento, que por cierto era una receta antiquísima para las heridas, y un lienzo.

A menudo me las arreglaba cuando estaba lastimado, solo que no había tenido tantos verdugones que curar, metí el lienzo en la jofaina para limpiarme la espalda, pero obviamente no alcanzaba todos los verdugones.

-¡Por Ares…!.- Maldije absorto en el ardor de la piel, las costras empezaban a formarse y dolía quitarlas para limpiar.

Recordé los ojos de Pérdicas y reconocí en ellos una mirada de la que hacía mucho tiempo no me acordaba… la de mi madre, Lanice, la mirada de culpa…

Una vez, cuando tení años, recibimos una corte de atenienses, me parece que el asunto que los traía era un problema acerca de un proscrito al que creían exiliado en el territorio de Larisa. Mi madre observaba a los extraños desde su balcón, al igual que yo; ella miraba al más llamativo de ellos: un tipo muy alto, casi tan alto como mi padre, de espaldas anchas y caderas escurridas, su cabello negro brillaba como el onix, y sus ojos grises demostraban inteligencia; mi madre reparaba en él y apretaba con fuerza el peine que tenía en una mano, pronunció un nombre: "Alceo", lo miraba triste, lejana, sentía el temblor de su espíritu exaltado como el mío, lloró, yo me asusté y vi culpa en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué lloras?.- Preguntó mi vocecilla.

-Por que hace tiempo no pude defender lo que quería, soy mujer, solo puedo obedecer…-

-¿Qué no pudiste defender?.-

-Fue hace tanto que creí haberlo olvidado.-

-Me tienes a mí.- Dije orgulloso.

-Te tengo a ti hijo de Anteo.- Me dijo con profunda tristeza y tanta culpa que ni siquiera el mismo Edipo sintió al saber que su esposa era su madre también.

Desperté con brusquedad de mis recuerdos, una mano sobre mi hombro me agitaba impaciente.

-Del dolor ¿Te has marchado de éste mundo?.- Ironizó Pérdicas.

-Ja, no seas bobo, hacen falta cien latigazos para que me queje.- Dije con pretensión. -¿A qué vienes? Permitiste que esa víbora se burlara de los dos.- Le lancé de inmediato.

No supe por que lo reñía, creo que en el fondo me dolió que no hiciera nada por defender mi honor, tal como yo defendí el suyo. Me puso mala cara y me empujó por el hombro.

-No tenía caso enojarse por una suposición tan fuera de lugar.- Aquella respuesta peregrina me enervó más.

-¿No? A mí si que me ofende.- Me estaba enojando por nada… ¿Por qué?.

Él se quedó callado, tan callado… casi podía escuchar a Eris murmurando a mi oído, haciéndome enfadar y deseando… ¿Qué deseaba?.

-No voy a discutir boberías.- Culpa en sus ojos.

Me hubiera gustado leerle el pensamiento, aunque así, bien sabía que me estaba ocultando lo que realmente pensaba. Sus labios no se abrieron más, me quitó el lienzo de la mano y se dispuso a lavarme las heridas.

Hay quienes lavan sus culpas como mi madre, con lágrimas, con la hecatombe de saberse atados a un destino funesto; hay quienes las lavan con sangre, como yo… y hay aquellos, que lavan sus culpas remojando el lienzo en una jofaina, ocultando punitivamente algo que se teme…

Respeté su silencio y lo acompañé con el mío, me untó el ungüento con mano trémula; cuando terminó, por raro que parezca, me sentía sin valor ante él, miraba absorto mi desnudez, y yo, como soy un bárbaro, lo eché todo a perder.

-¿Qué miras? ¿Mi ofrenda?.- Dije provocándolo, se puso colorado y sus ojos ardieron de rabia.

-¿Qué podría verte, estúpido?.-

No contaba con esa respuesta y la sonrisa se me borró, me quedé sin saber que decir, tal vez era que en ese día había tenido muchas emociones y prefería poner tregua de por medio, tomé mis ropas completamente mudo, pero el adolescente rubio que me miraba iracundo no se pudo contener, y algo dentro ardía dejándome desarmado, fue tan veloz…

En un instante sentí unos labios carnosos sobre los míos, una tensión entre los dos, ante lo prohibido, ante lo nuevo, mis propios labios no me obedecían y cobraban vida ante el embrujo de Pérdicas; yo no sé sí él, al igual que yo, se disipaba en mil pensamientos, pero sí puedo decir que esa tarde, entre las paredes de mármol, perdí ante él, algo que ni en el pancracio, ni en el pugilato pudo hacer… ganarme.

Fue la lengua de fuego, fue la saliva que hervía con la mía, fue la cercanía de un deseo muy escondido, velado… el encanto se rompió cuando nos dimos cuenta de que solo había dos caminos: seguir o detenerse, y fue él quien decidió. Se hizo para atrás y me miró confuso.

-No… pensé… es que… maldición…- Habló torpemente, la magia se acabó, los ardides de Afrodita fallaron y se fue dejándome confundido, excitado, exaltado y odiándolo por abandonarme con mis miles de ideas revueltas.

A mis 16 años me sentí completamente fuera de lugar, no me decidía en sí lo que pasó me gustó o no, en sí estaba enojado o apenado. Me llevé un dedo a los labios y los noté húmedos, todo fue real… no lo estaba imaginando.

Lo busqué toda la tarde, pero él se escondió y no pude encontrarlo, hasta que él quiso salir de su escondite, me salió por la espalda en mitad del bosque. Sostuve su celeste mirada interrogándolo.

-¡Vete!.- Me gritó.

-¿Irme? Carajo, ¿Yo por qué? ¿Por qué no te vas tú?.-

-¡Lárgate!.-

-Maldito seas, ¿Para qué me besas si luego me vas a echar? ¿A qué juegas?.- Le disparé hiriéndolo como él a mí.

-¿Eso que importa? Tú no sabes nada.-

-Tienes razón, maldito.- Y sin poder contenerme le lancé un golpe al estómago, se dobló y me dirigió una de sus particulares miradas iracundas.

-Ni lo creas Leonato, no te atrevas a mirarme como a un débil, como una mujer… no lo soy.-

-Por Zeus Victorioso, Pérdicas, ¿Qué te pasa?.-

-¿Crees que por lo que ha pasado me puedes mirar como a un kínaidos*?.- Me reprochó.

La verdad era que no lo había pensado, no era eso precisamente lo que me pasó por la cabeza, lo había buscado por qué… por que quería saber qué era lo que él buscaba, qué era lo que nos había pasado en los baños. Su conducta me sacaba de quicio y me hizo enfadar aún más.

-Bien, no lo pensé, pero ahora que lo dices tal vez te considere uno de esos.-

Su respuesta no se hizo esperar y me golpeo con la misma fuerza con la que yo lo había hecho, y una vez más me había dejado ahí, en medio de la nada, como todo un imbécil. Que fácil era huir, que fácil era dar la media vuelta y fingir que nada pasaba.

Me marché al río y me quedé sentado en el tronco al cual me había abrazado mientras me azotaban, me quedé ahí pensando en qué era lo que había hecho mal, según yo, había defendido el honor de los dos, me había ganado unos buenos latigazos y… me había dejado besar por primera vez por un varón, no era que esas cosas me asustaran, yo sabía eran comunes entre hombres jóvenes, pero también sabía que eran mejor aceptadas esas costumbres cuando se trataba de un hombre joven y uno maduro, paiderastia.

¿A qué carajo jugaba Pérdicas?, y esa duda me aquejó toda la tarde, ni siquiera me presenté a la comida y dejé pasar también la cena mientras caminaba sin rumbo, de todos modos, los demás probablemente estaban tan entretenidos con el chismorreo del castigo de Kassandros que no notarían mi ausencia.

Y si lo analizaba en retrospectiva, nunca imaginé a Pérdicas albergando esa clase de sentimientos por mí, o lo que fuera, siendo sincero, me sentí un tanto halagado. ¿Y yo? ¿Cómo había llegado a corresponderle con la misma fuerza? Estaba en serios problemas.

Ya había caído el sol, según mis cálculos era ya la primera guardia de la noche, decidí regresar a los dormitorios, empezaba a soplar un viento frío y solo llevaba una escasa clámide.

Me quité en la puerta de los dormitorios las sandalias y me las llevé en la mano, no quería hacer ruido, no quería llamar la atención de los demás; casi todos estaban dormidos, él único que parecía despierto era Lisímaco, cuando me vio me hizo una seña de que me callara, como si hubiese entrado seguido de una procesión de hetairas, le sonreí y me fui directo a mi clino, le eché un vistazo a Pérdicas, parecía dormido, pero no lo estaba, tropecé con mi propio baúl y solté una retahíla de maldiciones en voz baja.

Me eché en el clino solo con el taparrabos, me quedé un buen rato mirando el techo con las manos bajo la cabeza, a mi lado, mi odioso compañero se revolvía discretamente en su clino, tal vez para que yo no me diera cuenta que estaba despierto, pero lo sabía, lo conocía tan bien que con los ojos cerrados reconocía su respiración cuando dormía profundamente, cuando tenía pesadillas y cuando, como ahora, no podía conciliar el sueño. Paso un largo rato, aquella duda y aquellos recuerdos me estaban volviendo loco, así que decidí ponerle punto final al asunto, sabía a lo que me arriesgaba, pero por mi propio bien, y tal vez para satisfacer mi propia curiosidad, necesitaba pruebas, necesitaba saber…

Eché despacio a un lado mis mantas, me senté y contemplé el cuerpo de Pérdicas alumbrado ligeramente por la luz de la luna, un tercio apenas de la luna, su cabello tan rubio brillaba como el oro fundido, a decir verdad me pareció hipnótico, me puse de pie y con tanto sigilo como pude me metí a su clino…

Cuando muchos años después nos enviaron a Ptolomeo y a mí a una misión, platicamos una noche sentados cerca de la fogata, él me preguntó que era lo más audaz que había hecho en toda mi vida, yo me reí, y pensé un momento, le contesté que lo más audaz había sido lo que hice en el bastión de Tebas, le mentí… aunque en aquella ocasión en el sitio de Tebas también tenía que ver Pérdicas… lo más audaz que había hecho… fue lo que hice esa noche en el dormitorio.

Pérdicas se volvió a mí con violencia, interrogándome con aquellos ojos azules, asustado, iracundo, dispuesto a golpearme y echarme por tierra, pero yo fui, ésta vez, más veloz, y le tapé la boca para que no levantara la voz, lo aferré debajo de mi cuerpo para que no se moviera.

-Shhh… vas a despertar a los demás… Pérdicas… yo… quiero saber…-

Murmuré torpemente y antes de que tuviera tiempo de hacer nada le descubrí la boca y lo besé, un beso profundo, chispeante de adrenalina, reconociendo sus labios, tan nuevos para mí, y esa lengua que me había hecho sentir cosas que nunca hubiera imaginado, el calor de su cuerpo… la intensidad de su abrazo… aunque lo negó después, fue él quien más ansioso se mostró atrayéndome contra sí.

Si mi padre me viera en éste momento, creo que no dudaría en desheredarme y hacerme desollar delante de todo el pueblo de Larisa.

El corazón se me desbocaba, más aún cuando entre mis muslos sentí la ofrenda de Pérdicas completamente enhiesta, sí, me asusté, pero algo que no alcanzaba a comprender me empujaba a seguir, al igual que le pasaba a mi compañero; me correspondía con la misma fogosidad, que hasta entonces yo no conocía. Mis manos encontraron solas su camino y acariciaban con torpeza su cuerpo, hermoso, musculoso, el cuerpo de un hombre… como yo, mis dedos se deslizaban por su cadera y sin necesidad de ordenarles nada, ellos mismos hallaron la manera de desatar su taparrabos y dejarle libre, una de mis manos se apoderó de su sexo, y por instinto supe mas o menos que hacer, aunque él quiso quitarme la mano de ahí, no lo hice.

-Leonato…-

Alcanzó a decir cuando se separó un poco de mis labios que lo besaban con exigencia, él me abrazaba, sus manos me tocaban tímidamente, se agitaba debajo de mí, su respiración se aceleraba, le deje respirar mientras le besaba torpemente en el cuello.

No sé que esperaba él de mí esa noche, y tampoco yo mismo sé que buscaba en su lecho, solo puedo asegurar que su piel era agradable, su calor, sus labios, y era hermoso verlo así, excitado… por mí.

Jadeaba tratando de controlarse, en silencio, yo mismo al ser hombre reconozco aquello, la manera en la que se aferraba a mí… lo volví a besar solo para escucharle jadeante entre mis labios y también para evitar que hiciera más ruido, de por sí el clino emitía de vez en vez ruido por el peso de los dos, sentí la tibieza de su esencia en mis dedos, el temblor de su cuerpo en éxtasis.

Observé sus ojos, aquellos ojos, me eran tan enigmáticos; Pérdicas no era de los que decían mucho, pero sus ojos comunicaban todo lo que él guardaba en su interior, me devolvió una mirada amistosa, como la de siempre, solo que algo estaba cambiando entre los dos en ese momento, me aventuré a tocar su rostro; verlo a diario era una cosa, verlo furibundo era lo común, pero así… era diferente; me recosté en su pecho, escuchaba su corazón poco a poco regresando a la normalidad, y él se conformaba jugando con mi cabello, no dijimos nada, las palabras salían sobrando, y ambos, teníamos miedo de abrir la boca y terminar de manera violenta como en el bosque, permanecimos así unos minutos, simplemente sintiéndonos el uno en el otro, regresé su taparrabos a su lugar, él mío permanecía en su lugar, en realidad no me importó que no me procurara ninguna atención, me sentí bien de haber sido yo el que le dio placer, le besé por última vez antes de levantarme.

-Buenas noches salvaje…- Susurré.

-Buenas noches bárbaro… era al revés tonto…- Dijo aguantando la risa.

Me fijé si alguien se había despertado, pero no era así, todos dormían profundamente, me acosté y me cubrí, antes de dormirme me volví a Pérdicas, éste permanecía despierto mirándome atento, le sonreí y cerré los ojos pensando en cómo todo lo que había sucedido me tenía mareado y caminando casi en la cuerda floja.

*ile- de la caballeria de los "hetairos" un escuadrón era llamado ile, el escuadrón particular del rey.

*kínaidos- homosexual, es el término para referirse al hombre "invertido", el hombre invertido que gusta de otros hombres de su misma edad, aplicable para el "invertido" pasivo, el que gustaba de ser penetrado por otro hombre.


	4. IV Oda de los amantes

_**IV. ODA DE LOS AMANTES**_

Desperté ofuscado, después de haber dormido tan profundamente, tan jodidamente bien, fue el jaleo del arrastre de los arcones de mis compañeros y las voces excitadas de todos lo que me llevó a abrir los ojos, todavía bostecé con pereza echado en el clino como un león, y me estiré antes de decidir poner los pies sobre el piso, recordé que anoche no me había portado del todo bien, y el ardor en la espalda por los verdugones me hizo regresar a la oikouméne* de inmediato, eso y la incertidumbre de no saber ahora cómo iba a reaccionar Pérdicas.

Pérdicas no estaba en su clino, de hecho sobre su clino se encontraba su bolsa de piel, la bolsa que usaba para viajar, su arcón estaba abierto de par en par con algunas cosas revueltas dentro.

-¿Qué no te piensas levantar flojonazo?.-

-Ya voy, ya voy… Por Hades, ¿Qué pasa aquí Seleuco?.-

-Mientras roncabas ha llegado Peukestas con buenas nuevas…- Me dijo Seleuco dándome un golpe mal intencionado en la espalda adolorada.

-¡Hijo de exótica! Me duele…- vociferé.- ¿Quién dices que es Peukestas?.-

-Ya, es para que despiertes del todo…- comentó riendo.- Te decía… ummh… creo que no conociste a Peukestas, cuando tu llegaste el se incorporó a los pajes, pero sí lo has visto… con Ptolomeo o Cráteros… es un…- Y podía seguir así Seleuco perdiéndose en sus explicaciones, suspiré y lo detuve antes de que me dijera con cuantas personas se había acostado el tal Peukestas en los últimos 4 años.

-Bueno no recuerdo, ¿Dices que está con los pajes? Lo que debería de hacer el buen Peukestas es hacerme una paja a mí… en fin, entonces todo esto tiene que ver con…-

Y Hephaistion que pasaba por ahí decidió salvarme, Zeus lo bendiga…

-Mejor apúrate Leonato, partimos en cosa de un rato… Filipo ha consentido llevarnos como parte del ejército, no solo como reservas… Aléxandros comandará una fracción del ejército del rey, y con él nosotros…-

-¿Enserio?.- Eso sí me hizo levantarme de un salto, ya ni me volví a mis compañeros y empecé a echar las cosas que iba a necesitar en mi bolsa de viaje, cosa que hizo reír a Seleuco y Hephaistion.

-¿Dónde está Aléxandros y qué dicen que vamos a hacer?.- Pregunté echándome a la boca a toda prisa una manzana a medio comer que había dejado por ahí hacía cosa de dos días.

-Que asqueroso eres Leonato, ¿Te estás tragando una manzana que lleva pudriéndose varios días ahí?.- Murmuró Hephaistion. – Ha habido una revuelta…-

-… de los medas en el valle del Estrimón, y vuestro príncipe, Aléxandros como comandante de las fuerzas macedonias se encargará de sofocarles…-

El tal Peukestas era el que había terminado de completar la explicación de Hephaistion, ahora sí que lo recordaba… claro, había bebido con él un par de veces y me lo había encontrado en el barrio… del que no se hablaba. Por lo que sabía era un buen guerrero y se rumoraba que pronto estaría a cargo de los escuderos y si las cosas le iban bien sería el escudero real.

-Qué bien… por fin vamos a pelear de verdad… ya me había cansado de pelear en la palestra y cazar…-

-Y de retorcerle la pierna a Pérdicas…- Terció Lisímaco provocando las risas de todos.

-A callar bola de inútiles que ya saben que yo aquí soy el que manda en cuestiones de pelea…-

-De pelea bruta carajo, aún no me sana bien el brazo Leonato…- Se quejó Seleuco.

Peukestas me sonrió compadeciéndose de mí, mis compañeros encontraban gracioso fastidiar a alguien cada día y creo que me escogieron a mí en esa ocasión, me arrojó el uniforme del ejército, mismo que llevaban mis compañeros, sentí por primera vez la emoción que precede a la batalla, sonará ridículo, pero es algo intenso, algo que se siente como un hueco en el estómago y que electriza todos los músculos, cuando saqué del fondo del arcón mi espada casi temblaba, la espada que me había dado mi padre antes de partir, pertenecía a él y también se la dio su padre antes de su primera batalla, la sopesé en mi mano, la sentía ligera y perfecta, las incrustaciones de joyas brillaban igual que la empuñadura bruñida en oro.

Me puse el uniforme de los philoi* del rey, en éste caso del príncipe, coloqué mi espada en el cinturón y comprobé mi aspecto, creo que todo estaba en orden. No había visto a Pérdicas, y me había olvidado de él hasta que me llamó tres veces antes de que le hiciera caso.

-Hola, ¿Porqué no me despertaste?…- Me acerqué a él discretamente, toqué su mano, él la quitó de inmediato incómodo y me trató con deferencia.

-Dormías muy profundamente y no quise despertarte…- Me miró frunciendo el ceño al notar mi contrariedad al sentirme rechazado.- Oye… no pensarás que después de… -

-No claro no pienso nada… olvídalo.- Murmuré dándole la espalda y cerrando mi bolsa, me tomó del hombro y me hizo volverme con violencia a él.

-No me puedes tratar como a una mujer, ni tampoco tienes que tratarme con delicadeza como un afeminado… ¿Me oyes Leonato? No pienses que por lo que ha pasado las cosas tienen que cambiar.- Sentenció, tenía ganas de partirle la cara.

Quité su mano de encima de mi hombro con altanería y lo miré fríamente, me eché la bolsa al hombro y me dispuse a salir como el resto que ya empezaban a marcharse de los dormitorios para tomar algo frugal antes de partir.

-Bien, en lo que a mí respecta sigues siendo el imbécil de siempre.- Pasé por su lado empujándolo y haciendo que cayera sentado cuando se tropezó con su bolsa que había dejado en el piso, lo escuché lanzarme maldiciones y me fui dejándolo ahí, enojado por su maldita forma de jugar conmigo.

Ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué esperaba yo después de unos cuantos besos y un manoseo en mitad de la noche? Claro, nada, solo fue eso… un escarceo amoroso que no significaba nada.

Durante el breve desayuno Aléxandros nos explicó que tendríamos que dirigirnos a toda prisa con los ejércitos de Filipo al Estrimón, mucho más arriba de Anfípolis, había un motín en el valle y teníamos que terminar con él, puesto que como respuesta habían enviado la cabeza del mensajero de Filipo, las ordenes a palabras de Antípatros fueron: Repelerlos y acabar con la población rebelde. Lo que significaba limpiar todo, hacernos con los niños y mujeres para venderlos como esclavos y deshacernos de todos los varones, adolescentes, jóvenes y viejos.

Filotas llevaría a la caballería, ayudado de Ptolomeo, Seleuco y Lisímaco también estarían con ellos, Cráteros estaría entre los pezhetairoi* entre los que estaríamos Pérdicas y yo, de la seguridad del príncipe se encargarían Peukestas, Hephaistion y Kassandros, algo que me pareció extraño, pero supuse que lo habían puesto ahí, en primera para probar su lealtad y en segunda por que Antipas (era un sobrenombre amable que le dábamos a su padre Antípatros) estaba ahí.

Yo por mi parte no me sentí aliviado de tener que ir con Pérdicas, estaba enojado con él por que finalmente no entendía que demonios era lo que quería de mí, y opté por ignorarlo completamente, íbamos montando juntos en completo silencio, de vez en cuando comentaba algo a lo que yo le respondía con un "sí" o un "no", Cráteros rompía el silencio a menudo haciendo comentarios obscenos sobre este o aquel soldado. Creo que cantamos todas las canciones que nos sabíamos y al final hasta una que otra tonada nueva.

El viaje nos tomó tres días, no era la primera vez que viajaba distancias largas a caballo, así que no tuve ningún problema con ello, el problema fueron las tiendas, yo tuve que compartir mi tienda con Pérdicas, no me podía ir a quedar con Lisímaco puesto que él también tenía que permanecer con la parte del ejército que le correspondía, además estabamos de extremo a extremo, la incomodidad entre Pérdicas y yo llegó a tales puntos que casi evitábamos mirarnos, cuando hacía unos cuantos días éramos tan buenos amigos… ahora ya no éramos más que desconocidos.

En aquella primavera del 340 la alianza de Tebas y Atenas se concreta, en contra de Filipo desde luego. Los tiempos que corrían ciertamente eran peligrosos, sabíamos bien que los planes de Filipo no se podrían llevar a cabo sino mantenía unidos a todos los griegos, y a pesar de que siempre habíamos tenido en alta estima a los atenienses, parecía que ellos no habían dejado de vernos como unos campesinos revoltosos… ya sabíamos que Demóstenes contribuía a ello y llamaba al rey: Filipo el bárbaro. Si deseábamos marchar contra los persas era necesaria una alianza definitiva con todos los pueblos libres griegos… pero Atenas que jugaba el maldito papel más importante parecía ser seducida a cada instante y cambiaba de bando en un dos por tres.

-Si los atenienses saben lo que les conviene se unirán a la Liga Panhelénica, ya no son más una potencia y lo saben… con sus escasas fuerzas no pueden hacer gran cosa.- Comentó Ptolomeo el día antes de la batalla, estábamos a orillas del valle. Ptolomeo siempre se caracterizó por ser el más juicioso y también por ser el más prudente. Parecía que dada su naturaleza me daba la impresión de que siempre estaba maquinando planes.

-Pueden aliarse eso es lo único que pueden hacer, pero si cercáramos a los que están dispuestos a prestarles ayuda, los tendríamos en la mano.- Convino Cráteros.

-Todo se resolvería teniendo la cabeza de Demóstenes estacada en el Ágora de Atenas.- Comenté fastidiado de los malditos moscos que no me dejaban en paz.

La mayoría de los que estaban ahí sentados alrededor de la hoguera bebiendo y que me oyeron convinieron conmigo, otros rieron de mi sinceridad.

-Deberíamos enviarte a ti para que lo hagas.-

-Cállate Kassandros que la única cabeza que cortaré será la tuya.- Ese pelirrojo de verdad no aprendía.

-A fe mía que lo hará Kassandros.- Terció Aléxandros de pie a un lado de Hephaistion. – Y basta dejen de pelear por una noche, mañana nos espera un largo día y más nos vale hacer las cosas bien… so pena de muerte.-

Omitió decir que era nuestra obligación y que además el rey dependía absolutamente de que termináramos con la revuelta, Hephaistion colocó una mano encima de la de Aléxandros para apoyarlo, yo desvié la vista. Nunca los había visto tan conectados como ese día, sentí cierta envidia.

Me puse de pie y me despedí brevemente de mis compañeros, la verdad es que no tenía sueño, con tanta adrenalina en mi cuerpo ya casi soñaba despierto con maniobrar mi espada y descargarla en el enemigo.

La parte del campamento que nos correspondía estaba plagada de murmullos, muchos estaban en sus tiendas o en grupos pequeños platicando, otros afuera alrededor de las fogatas, aún así no había mucho ruido, todos parecían hablar bajo, como reservando sus fuerzas para la mañana siguiente.

Me metí a la tienda, que por cierto no era muy grande, encendí una de las lámparas y repasé por última vez mi armadura, brillante y recién pulida, me senté sobre la colchoneta que usaba para dormir, y tiré de una de las cintas de mi sandalia, Pérdicas entró en ese momento, y como había hecho en los últimos días lo ignoré, pero él se sembró delante de mí, alcé la vista mirándolo despectivamente.

-Quítate me tapas la luz.-

-Leonato, tenemos que hablar.-

-No tenemos nada que decirnos, ahora puedes quitarte por favor.- En sus pupilas azules brilló el enojo.

Me puse de pie para salir de la tienda, la verdad no me apetecía hablar con él y cuando estaba por marcharme me tiró del brazo sujetándome con fuerza, me volví a él fastidiado, estaba harto de su carácter irascible, estaba hastiado de sus desplantes, cuando di la vuelta con el puño cerrado dispuesto a pegarle él lo previó y me sostuvo el puño.

-No te portes como un crío.-

-Quien se ha portado como un crío en éstos días has sido tú, suéltame te digo.-

Trató de besarme pero lo repelí, ésta vez el que se iba a negar era yo, enojado me tiró de la muñeca y me llevó a rastras con él afuera de la tienda.

-Ven conmigo.-

-No, suéltame Pérdicas, estoy harto de tus juegos y de tu estira y afloja.-

-Cállate, solo sígueme…-

Dejé de forcejear para que me soltara y me dejé guiar por él, caminamos un buen tramo alejándonos del campamento, hasta una colina cercana, podíamos ver las muchas lucecitas que eran el campamento, estábamos solos en una oscuridad impenetrable y en un silencio incómodo, el viento jugaba con mi cabello y me hacía cosquillas en la nariz.

-¿Para qué me trajiste aquí? ¿Qué quieres de mí?.- Sus ojos me miraban pero también rehuían, estaba nervioso y solo conseguía jugar echándose el cabello rubio hacia atrás, un mechón le caía por los ojos.

-Es que no entiendes Leonato.- Balbuceó.

-No, no entiendo, vas me besas, luego huyes, accedes una noche y luego te vuelves a hacer el tonto, ¡De verdad que no entiendo!.- Por toda respuesta tuve un golpe en el rostro.

-¡No entiendes! ¡No entiendes nada!.-

Esta vez le respondí el mismo golpe, ¿Para esas tonterías me llevaba ahí? Me di la media vuelta para irme cuando me retuvo… me rodeo con un brazo, apretándose contra mí y atrayéndome a su cuerpo, temblaba, estaba nervioso, el corazón me empezó a latir con fuerza que yo juraba que todos abajo en el campamento lo escucharían.

-Es que no puedo Leonato, no sé cómo decirlo, no sé que pensar, no sé que pensarás tú… y no se puede, está prohibido, no es normal…- Lo soltaba todo como para librarse de ello. Volví a tocar su mano, ésta vez no la quitó.

-No digas nada entonces… ¿Prohibido? ¿Quién lo va a saber? Solo tú y yo… Pérdicas te pregunte algo hace un momento… ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Por qué pasó esto? ¿Por qué dejamos de ser amigos?.- Me solté un momento de su brazo fuerte y lo miré a los ojos, no podía ser de otro modo, quería ver su expresión.

-Son muchas preguntas Leonato- tragó saliva- Yo… fui al baño, a buscarte, a curarte, no buscaba otra cosa, no lo había planeado, sucedió, me asusté por qué aquello me gustó y me asustó que me correspondiste… me he sentido culpable, por que me he estado haciendo tonto éste tiempo… me gustó tocarte, me gustó besarte… no es normal Leonato… a mí me gustan las mujeres… pero tú…-

-Te gusto yo…y yo soy hombre igual que tú.- Completé.

-Sí, me gustas tú, eres el único varón que me gusta… nunca había sentido eso por alguien, esa noche en mi clino… no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza, tuve miedo que pensaras que era un kínaidos y me aterra que los demás lo sepan… lo que pasa entre tú yo…me dan celos cuando te veo hablando con otro… y a ti… ¿Te gustó?.- Me preguntaba con tal inocencia que parecía otro.

Me mojé los labios y sonreí, el viento soplaba tan tibio que casi podría jurar que era como una caricia de los dioses.

-A mí también me gustan las mujeres… pero si no me hubiera gustado Pérdicas, no hubiera seguido, no me hubiera metido en tu cama… los demás no tienen por qué saberlo, lo que hagamos es cosa solo tuya y mía, de nadie más… no voy a ir a decirlo, tú padre te mataría y el mío también… y sobra decir que seríamos la burla de todos… me haces enojar, por que no me dices las cosas y te las guardas… ¿Seguimos siendo amigos no?.-

-Sí, claro… -

-No tengo por qué tratarte como a una mujer, eres un guerrero igual que yo, pero me preocupas, me hiere que me ignores como lo has hecho.-

Sin darnos cuenta nos fuimos acercando el uno al otro, nos hablábamos de frente a una distancia mínima, sentía su aliento, sentía parte de su cuerpo pegado al mío.

-Es extraño Leonato… esto…- Su mano tocó mi rostro, marcándolo con sus dedos, como tratando de guardar en su piel el toque de mi rostro.

-Los amigos comparten muchas cosas, la amistad entre hombres es diferente, es más fuerte, es más profunda… ¿Recuerdas a Platón?, me pides que me aleje de ti cuando no sería capaz de abandonarte en una batalla…- Sus labios… sus labios me enloquecían, ansiaba besarlo.

-Solo te pido que no me trates como a un inferior… soy tu igual, soy tu compañero… tu amigo…- La distancia se hizo nada y sus labios estaban sobre los míos, acariciando, matándome a cada toque.

-¿Mi amante…?- Dije sonriendo, él rió también enrojeciendo.

-Solo si tú también eres mi amante.-

-Lo soy…-

Extrañaba sus labios, aunque solo los había probado un par de veces, ya los extrañaba, y eso seguiría así por muchos años, Pérdicas se convirtió en una droga para mí. Cada vez nos besábamos con más entrega, con más fervor, y pronto nos encontramos acostados en la hierba acariciándonos trémulamente y asustados de lo que sentíamos, fue Pérdicas quien empezó a deshacerse de mi ropa, lanzándola a donde cayera, lo mismo hacía yo con la suya, me estorbaba, necesitaba sentir su piel tibia en la mía, necesitaba sentir su cuerpo, mentiría si dijera que fuimos delicados y parsimoniosos, ese romance nuestro no empezó así, esa era nuestra forma de amar, arrojándonos sin pensar.

Mis recuerdos son tantos y pasan ante mí de manera tan veloz, que me parece casi irreal, a veces pienso que esa noche no existió y que todo me lo he inventado.

Pero fue real, sus labios me recorrieron, mientras yo me retorcía de placer, encontraba puntos en mí que yo mismo no conocía, lo recuerdo tan bien… su saliva tibia en mis muslos, sus dientes me hicieron daño cuando intentó hacer lo que las hetairas hacen… aprendíamos juntos, yo tampoco sabía bien como hacerlo, de hecho, una vez que estuve besando su cuerpo también me sentí torpe cuando llegué hasta el epicentro de su placer.

Se rió de la expresión de mi rostro cuando observé apreciativamente su sexo.

-Tu sarissa*… es bonita…- Comenté con ingenuidad acariciándolo y tratando de darle placer con los labios, sintiendo su sabor en mi boca, dejándome seducir por el olor a almizcle, el olor de su piel me embriagaba.

Se mordía los labios, gemía bajito, y temblaba, mis manos recorrían su cuerpo, sus formas, sus sinuosidades.

-Ven…- Murmuró acariciando mi nuca, me hizo levantar el rostro y mirarlo, su expresión, la expresión de sus ojos antes de ofrendar a Afrodita… -Ven Leonato…-

-¿Aquí? ¿Así?.- No es que no quisiera, solo que… eso yo nunca lo había hecho, no con un hombre, sabía en teoría como… pero no estaba seguro.

-Sí, aquí… así…- Me hizo tenderme sobre él, entre sus piernas, me acomodé ahí, pero sentía miedo, era algo completamente nuevo y no quería lastimarlo, sabía que dolería. – De frente… de espaldas no…-

-Dolerá…-

-No importa… ya pasará el dolor…-

-Mañana tenemos una batalla… ¿Recuerdas?.-

-No vamos a montar a caballo.-

Tuve que sonreír, en eso tenía razón; besé sus labios con mayor ímpetu, su lengua acariciando la mía, me coloqué en el templo de culto de Pérdicas, empujé… se retorció de dolor apretando mi espalda con sus dedos, lastimándome también, despacio… lo hacía lo más despacio que podía… hasta que mi cadera chocó con su pelvis, gemí al sentirme en su cuerpo, sentía fuego en la sangre, apreté los ojos y cuando los abrí me encontré con aquellas pupilas azules.

Sentía que ahí en la colina podía tocar el cielo, todo desapareció y solo estábamos él y yo, temblaba de éxtasis, experimentaba un placer tan diáfano que no podría compararlo con nada. Caí recuperando el resuello, en su pecho, sus manos me acariciaban y jugaba con las perlas de sudor que surcaban mi espalda desnuda.

No le di tiempo de decir nada, ni de hacer nada, me reincorporé, estaba cansado, pero no en demasía.

-¿Qué vas a hacer…?.- Preguntó con curiosidad.

No respondí, simplemente le dirigí una mirada sugerente, me monté a horcajadas encima de él, entendió que era lo que iba a hacer, se sentó cruzando las piernas, dejándome encima suyo, dolía espantosamente… al igual que él, me aferré a su espalda mientras me desgarraba por dentro y se fundía conmigo, su cuerpo me marcaba el ritmo, sus manos en mi cadera me decían como hacerlo, el maldito ardor nunca pasó, pero estaba dispuesto a soportarlo por él, por darle lo que nadie más tendría de mí… solo al final mi cuerpo cedió un poco, pero aún así me sentí en plenitud mientras me poseía y jadeaba de placer.

Ambos estábamos agotados, colorados y llenos de brizna, pero parecía que estábamos también, unidos en muchos otros aspectos, aparte del sexual.

-Prométeme algo…- Me dijo Pérdicas acariciando mi pecho mientras seguía montado en él.

-¿Qué cosa..?.-

-Promete que yo seré el único…y que esto será un secreto entre los dos.-

-Te prometo que tu serás el único, y por Zeus Hetaireo que nadie lo sabrá.- Le juré acariciando sus labios con un dedo.

-Tú también serás mi único Leonato…-

Ciertamente hay momentos cruciales, momentos que cambian la vida para siempre, momentos que revolucionan todo lo que hasta ahora estaba trazado; los persas decían que si mirabas a los ojos de la persona a la que amabas y te veías reflejado en sus pupilas, en el centro, al fondo de ellas, como si estuvieses grabado en los ojos de la otra persona, si podías ver tu reflejo ahí significaba que te habías convertido en parte vital del otro, esa noche yo podía verme reflejado en sus ojos azules, él podía verse reflejado en mis ojos. Esa fue la noche definitiva, la que cambió todo. Nos marchamos juntos cerca de la tercera guardia, evidentemente no íbamos de la mano ni nada, y tratamos disimular nuestro azoramiento al llegar al campamento, nos metimos a la tienda que compartíamos, sonrientes, triunfantes, dormimos abrazados para separarnos tristemente antes del amanecer, por si alguien entraba a la tienda…

Aquí fue donde empezó todo, la noche antes de la batalla nos hicimos amantes, ofrendamos a Afrodita antes que a Ares, y ese fue el inicio de nuestras escapadas furtivas, de los besos robados, de las caricias en los rincones oscuros. Cada noche, cuando podíamos nos encontrábamos en su tienda o la mía, salíamos en silencio antes del amanecer para regresar a nuestras respectivas tiendas, silencio… siempre silencio, nos acostumbramos a amarnos en silencio… fue el inicio de la relación prohibida de toda la vida….

*Oikouméne- La Hélade, la tierra griega.

*Philoi- De entre el grupo de hetairos se seleccionaba a los amigos, los philoi, el siguiente rango eran los hegemones comandantes.

*Pezhetairoi- Los compañeros de a pie.

*Sarissa- Lanza de la falange macedonia, medía aproximadamente 6.5 m, alusión de la sarissa al pene en éste caso.


End file.
